


G.U.Y.

by ChiChiMiaMia



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Chair Sex, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, or not so light bondage depending on your taste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiChiMiaMia/pseuds/ChiChiMiaMia
Summary: Quan Chi. Getting F-ing laid with and by my original character who should already be in print but I'm too busy thinking of how she and Quan Chi would bang to chapter headings using lyrics from Lady GaGa's G.U.Y.





	1. I WANNA BE YOUR G.U.Y. (Girl Under You) or (Grave Unearth You)

**Author's Note:**

> Let's get this train wreck started and light this candle. First bit is more implied/build up but the ones after contain the sex I suspect Quin Chi has been denied on the internet for too long.
> 
> Why go the "Original Character" path? Cuz I've been trying to wright this character (Kiara) for a time and thanks to Mortal Kombat X Mobile app, I've been reminded of Quan Chi's existence. Thank gods for the Story Mode YouTube videos so I can get my fix is all I'm saying. The part where Soyna Blade ball stomps the guy is hot. Call 'em Warm Up Character Development Exercises.

Netherrealm- Quan Chi's Fortress

The citadel was surprisingly library-like in appearance, with a displays containing bits and parts used for flesh creations or of failed projects. On the opposite side is a stairway leading up to a full view of the Netherrealm outside. Throughout the room are skull pile patterned pillars, many arranged in ways that could serve as doorways or mirror frames if desired. Spinal columns with candles where the skulls should be or candles on top of the skull or inside the skull's eyes or mouth depending on the needs of the décor. In the center of the room was a pit of blood with a set of long tables and book cases on either side. A rather simple winged backed chair with a skull motif off to the side.

Quan Chi, Arch-Sorcerer and master of many reverent warriors, assassins and countless demons was currently occupying that chair one leg crossed over a shapely thigh, finger tips pressed together in front of his black-faded to grey lips as he contemplated the offer that had been made to him. All the while keeping an eye on the one who both made the offer and was currently pacing in front of him. Normally he would find an insult in such behavior but...there was an alluring attraction to watching her move that he wasn't going to deny himself.

Kiara was the woman's name and she could very well match him in power, though she humbly (she even managed to make it sound genuine!) denied this. Stating that it was only because she drew her power from a different source and methods that it seemed so. Power was and is always power, the weakness would always be in the wielder.

On that Quan Chi could agree.

As for why she had sought him out, she claimed that it was curiosity and that he caught her interest and as to what she was offering, well, that would be power but with a price.

"As you know," Kiara had stated, "There are many ways to pull power from well, anything. The best being the life force and soul energy of the living....or dead."  
She had smiled at this point, her full black lips pulling back to show some impressive teeth. They were not Tarkatan teeth but that did not make them any less lethal looking.

"I am willing to offer what I have to spare to you. You may take as much or as little as you like. I am not going to object too loudly if you take more than would be.....safe. But know this, Sorcerer, the power I offer is a trap. It will ensnare you and the more you take the more addicted you become till there is nothing left. I have killed many in this way. While I would shed no tears for your death, I would be disappointed and consider it a waste." 

Her voice was smooth as silk pulled over floor of broken glass and bones. Tall for a woman, she wore no shoes and her feet were more bird/demon claw like than human but the rest of her....

Skin an olive to tawny color with patches of cool and warm undertones covered in detailed and dark black tattoo markings. Heavy on her arms- or at least the right one that was completely bare the tattoos ran from her collar bone to finger tips. Serpentine, dragon shadow like forms and eyes that seemed to be moving. Her left arm was covered from bicep to fingertip, ending in a set of sliver claws with skulls on the knuckles. What skin was bare was also tattooed.  
He had only been able to see a periodic whisper of the tattoos she may have on her legs. Her black silk like skirt was ankle length and was spilt up the sides all the way to the waist, belted in place with a coiled whip and either hip. 

There was no hiding what was underneath but no way to see what lay underneath either.

Her midsection was bare and tattoo free and her top was also of a black silk material sleeveless halter that connected around the neck in back and the front as well. 

"And what would be your gain?" Quan Chi had remarked. Nothing was ever freely given, he had been the proprietor of such deals in the past and knew full and well how these games were played. The fact he was on the receiving end of such a game.... intrigued him. 

Kiara's eye lid became heavy and he could hear a purring growl in her throat as she leaned forward, arms on either side of him, so close but not touch as she looked him dead in the eyes and replied, "You. Inside me. Fucking me as you take what you want."

Her visible eye was the color of a blood stone- greenish blue with flecks and spider webs of blood red. The other was covered by an eye patch, her hair was shoulder length styled in a mohawk and three braid looks: to on either side with the ends giving the appearance of horns and the third looped in back, with two silver fins attached to her ears.

He could feel the heat of her body, the smell of her skin was of blood, lemongrass, lemon and cloves and power over death and life.

She pulled back out of reach before he thought to move.

"I propose an agreement," Kiara said. "I bring no intent to harm directly or indirectly- meaning if I think to use or manipulate third or even fourth up to 5th parties against you to harm you or yours the deal is broken- that so long as you do not knowingly or unknowingly harm or intend to harm directly or indirectly any of mine, or involve me in any side or scheme that I will ensure no harm comes to you while I am present and able to do something about it."

"Pretty words," said Quan Chi. "But what guarantee do I have they are not a deception?"

She laughed, "You don't. Don't trust me, by any means. Trust only in your ability to enforce retribution should I betray you."

The laughter had brought a tear to her eye that she flicked away before continuing. " Know that for my power to work and for me to do what I can do, I am required by the marks on my skin, the seal on my back and the bonds on my soul that I am required to keep such agreements. Breaking them or having them broke on me will cause a fate worse than any retaliation you could ever inflict. And you are more than capable of retaliating should I break the agreement." 

Flattery, Quan Chi could see a hint of the silver studs in her tongue as she spoke. It was there the conversation has paused and he had pondered her proposal

He shifted enough to cause Kiara to stop pacing as she waited for him to speak his response.

"Direct question, direct answers," he said

"Yes," she replied. "Possibly more depending as I like you."

That was never something Quan Chi had ever heard anyone say of their free will.

"You said no harm to yours but included nothing about harm to yourself. Why?" Quan Chi asked.

"There ain't a thing you or your Elder Gods can do to me that hasn't been done a hundred to thousand times to myself already."

There was a hint of tired bitterness in those words.  
" I have a standing agreement for no harm to come to what is defined as "mine"," Kiara continued. " You or anything seeking to harm them to harm me would break that agreement and so harm to mine is not tolerated or forgivable." 

She had stopped pacing in favor of leaning on one of the nearby columns of skulls. One leg drawn up like a crane, her back and hands braced on the column with her remaining leg braced on the floor.  
Again, he could see there wasn't anything she could hide short of having something up inside herself and he could see that her tattoos continued on her inner thigh.

Quan Chi uncrossed his legs, leaning back and crossing his arms in front of his bare chest.  
"The arrangement is acceptable, I agree to the terms." 

Quan Chi held out his hand. 

Kiara smiled, moving from the column to take it and sit in his lap.

"Let us begin," Quan Chi said.


	2. I DON'T NEED TO BE ON TOP TO KNOW I'M WORTH IT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they start

Kiara laughed as she lowered down onto Quan Chi's lap, a leg on either side leaving her very open and compromised should betrayal from either side come into play.

"Your enthusiasm shakes me to my very core," she stated, one hand reached up to unclasp the catch behind her neck as the other, her left hand, traced the line from her lips to chest to undo the front of her top.

Quan Chi for his part had spread his legs wide, opening her up even more as he held Kiara in place by gripping the firm and meaty part of her rear end. Something she seemed to approve of if her forward shifting and that purring-growl was any indicator.

"Don't ever forget," Quan Chi stated with a bit of a slap to her rear, "I work primarily in necromancy, darkness and death. Any act...straying from those elements are ones I seldom waste my time with."

"Hummm," Kiara gave Quan Chi a heavy-lidded expression as she discarded her top, her right hand had snaked under her skirt and between their bodies as she opened the catch of Quan Chi's pants. 

He sucked air between his teeth at the sight of her chest, a pair of well cared for breasts with minimal scarring, a straight bar piercing of black metal and diamonds in each nipple, before jerking and uttering a moan when he felt her finger touching him, freeing him from his cloths, her hand withdrawing only to return to slicken him up with the oil he saw her apply to her fingers.

"You necromancers and your Death Gods," Kiara whispered as she stroked him, "Thinking sex is only a means to life...or as a means to destroy a life."

She leaned in as she moved both him and herself into the position she wanted as she continued "Millions, upon billions of lives die just so one life can grow in the womb. A womb that can just as simply snuff out that would be life as bring it to the world,"

She rolled her tongue, moving her hand faster, still whispering, "If those were ever given a voice that could be heard," 

Kiara lowered herself down, taking all of Quan Chi inside herself, " Shinnok himself would not be able to move for all the," she shifted her hips in a rotation, flexing her pelvic muscles causing the Arch-Sorcerer to groan.  
"...ecstasy he would feel from their death cries" Kiara finished.

Kiara spent the next few moments of squirming in Quan Chi's lap before she asked breathlessly, "do you want to push or pull?"

"Pull?" Quan Chi repeated, his hand gripping her tighter because it was enhancing the physical pleasure he was feeling. 

Kiara nipped his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Here, as agreed," and she pushed.

Quan Chi skin pricked, and he jumped, pressing down on her body, burying his face in her neck as he thrusted up in her.

She arched, her body pulsing and her muscles spasming for a few moments as the energy came off in a wave.

The energy, the power she was giving in this exchange was rich, potent black. Pure Darkness that had only been filtered through her body before being transferred to his. 

It was amazing. He took ahold of what she had pushed, and he pulled.

Kiara cried out in pleasure. 

With each pull, Quan Chi physically pushed with a thrust. 

He sucked and mouthed Kiara's lips, working down her neck.

At some point he opened a portal that had Kiara laying back down on the table, her legs around Quan Chi's waste, he managed to get her skirt unbelted and out of the way.

Quan Chi mouthed and sucked on each breast in turn, favoring the left on a little bit more.

Kiara braced herself up some with her left arm, stroking the Sorcerer's head with her right hand. 

Quan Chi straightened up, withdrawing long enough to lift Kira's right leg over his shoulder up to the back of her knee and reentered her at an angle.

There was no other way to describe the feeling other than the energy she was putting out sang in response. As did her physical voice and body.

Her body pulsed, and she was moving a bit more restlessly. Quan Chi noticed the energy was starting to change and he pulled out and stumbled back away, thankfully landing in the chair his hand bringing his physical pleasure to completion. 

He worked to bring his breathing and body back under control. He looked at the hand that was covered in his own fluids. He could not recall a recent time where that had occurred, or when he had pleasure in it rather than the enjoyment of breaking another's will for his use.

Kiara for her part, had rolled on to her stomach, her left fist in her mouth as she bit down while her right fingers finished herself off. The energy becoming like hooks and snapping shut with an inward pulling motion as she reached completion of her own physical pleasure. 

For a moment, the only sound was their combined heavy breathing. Kiara pushed her self to sit at on the table's edge to face Quan Chi.

For the moment her back was to Quan Chi, he could see the elaborate and detailed seal carved into and tattooed onto her back. He could not decipher any of the symbols of it- yet- but the three, four seconds he saw it piqued his interest even more. 

Much like the energy exchange and the rapid change it took. 

They both looked rather undone. Quan Chi at least was sitting with his pants and boots still on, and it was a quick fix, even one handed, to get himself in some dignified order. 

Kiara blinked her eye, located where her skirt had fallen and went to retrieve without comment. 

"Was that one of the "harms" you agreed to not let befall me?" Quan Chi asked when he had enough breath to speak. One arm on the chair's armrest, the other on his knee crossed in front of him.

"One of them, yes" Kiara acknowledged as she belted her skirt, adjusting the whips resting at her hips. 

"Is that going to happen every time?" Quan Chi wanted to know. 

"I hope not. The only ones I don't give a fuck about reaching completion are the ones I give no fucks about and the ones that get eaten are the ones I intended to eat," Kiara said distractedly. Answering in truth but not really answering.

Clearly either giving up looking for her top, or maybe just not caring that she didn't have it and had been thinking of other things, she stretched the fingers of her left hand. Her teeth had left visible marks in the metal. 

"It happens," Kiara continued, "as a means of feeding, or breeding or defense and not always under our control which is why more often than not we tend to have sex in a group. I did warn you the energy would look to ensnare you in some way and you were on guard for some kind of treachery enough to spot it."

Quan Chi would think on this more at a later time. "You are.... quite unique, Kiara and interesting." 

"So I am told," Kiara said. "Are you satisfied with the agreement?"

Quan Chi nodded, stretching one of his hand, the green light flickered brightly and was strong.  
"Yes, quite satisfied. I trust you are as well?"

Kiara ran the tip of her tongue across her upper lip, "Hummm, very. Until next time, Sorcerer."  
She turned, and he got another view of her back tattoo as she did.... whatever it was that she did that didn't involve opening a portal. "Stepping to the Left" is what she said it was called when he had asked her. 

Yes, next time. She had caught his curiosity as few things did and would be a change of pace from the daily grind of plots of betrayal and plans of manipulating shadows for personal gain.

He allowed himself a smile, he still hadn't seen the details of the tattoos between her legs after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to dedicate this to Jonny Cage who thought he was being so clever in mentioning the idea that Quan Chi would ever think use a safe word.


	3. TOUCH ME, TOUCH ME, DON'T BE SWEET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get a room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit heaver in the "Consensual but not safe" mode as things heat up

Netherrealm- Quan Chi's Fortress

It had been on her third visit that Kiara requested a link to some kind of bed chamber. Her argument that it would serve as both a neutral ground and so she wouldn't have to deal with the awkwardness of a wall, pillar or table digging into her back or side-as that is how they always ended up no matter the start- limiting their movements and physical pleasures. 

Quan Chi waited till he had finished having her face down on the table before he agreed the idea, seeing the practicality of it. 

He stood with his back to her, making a point to straighten his black gloves. Kiara was, as often, needing a longer moment to get herself together to speak or move.

Kiara glared at Quan Chi's back as she wiped the back of her mouth with her hand, "Yah got a mirror frame?"

Quan Chi turned to face her, a smirk on his lips as their eyes met for a brief second before he glanced around. He pointed with his head to an empty display frame she could use.

Kiara got up from her spot on the floor, straightening her top and reconnecting the claps as she approached the frame. Quan Chi still had not seen her wear any kind of foot wear, but she did have a set of ankle bangles around her, well ankles.

Quan Chi stood back where he could watch her, arms folded, and legs braced. Curious to see what she would be doing. 

Kiara blew a breath on the glass and tapped it with a long black claw like finger nail, muttering something Quan Chi could not clearly hear as the glass rippled. 

She placed her hand at its center and then just walked right on in. Her silver clawed left hand coming out only to signal him to join her. 

Quan Chi approached with renewed caution. The glass and the frame looked the same. He did as he saw her do, thinking of being located where she had put herself, felt the glass give way as he walked through.

He found himself in an impressively sized bead chamber, with a large round bed with a head board of the out stretched arms of a black skeleton, jaw twisted in pain with a large heavy ring hanging from it, candles in its eyes. Smaller rings studding the frame and there were other skeletons kneeling with additional rings or spaces to hand, tie or attach something to them. It was framed with a posted canopy with hanging red and black curtains and ropes more tie rings taking up the center to right corner. Other....furniture occupied the floor and wall space tastefully but there was no mistaking what their use was for and what they could be used for instead. The fabrics were rich silks, velvets and furs the color of blood poured on black marble. The motif of red, black and twisted skulls and skeletons with candles and mirrors though only a few of those mirrors Quan Chi noted showed a reflection.

The curtains of the bed were tied up and Kiara was lounging in the center of the bed is a spinal twist pose clearly enjoying the feel of the fabric.

Quan Chi looked around the room. "Do you have many rooms like this?"

Kaira laughed, "I wish," she eyed him from her upside-down, twisted position playfully, "Jealous?"

He didn't know if she meant of the room, the indication that there were.... others she spent time with or her abilities. He scoffed, waving a hand "Hardly. These things are petty magics after all."

"Hummmm," Kiara licked her lips and flipped flat on to her stomach, "I trust you can find your way to and from with or without the mirror?"

"Naturally," his voice and manner far more confident and casual than he had felt moments before walking through the mirror. It had been ages since he had to fake confidence in his abilities that he didn't exactly feel. Truth being, he had no idea how she did what she had done.

"I prefer the use of portals, myself," he shrugged coming closer to the bed.

"Mmmm, yes more self-reliant and impressive, portals are," Kiara affirmed, sitting up on her knees, holding on to the largest ring handing hanging from between two of the canopy pillars with both hands as she leaned forward. "The concept is the same, only the portal does not need to be physically there to open or closed.

Quan Chi could make out the fading suck and bite marks he had placed along her neck and breasts earlier as he approached. The bed put them more or less at eye level with her on the bed on her knees and him not on the bed but still in his boots.

"I like using mirrors, just a habit picked up with the learning and the working," Kiara finished.

Quan Chi stood at the end of the bed, palms on the mattress with heavy eyes as he nodded his understanding.

"You up for another round?" She asked letting the ring go and scooching back some.

"Are you?" Quan Chi asked

"Oh, I am," Kiara responded, "But I whish to ask something of you as we now have the privacy."

Quan Chi had been wondering when the other "hooks" to this agreement were going to start showing up and he supposed the timing was about right for it. 

"Ask and I will consider it," he stated.

Laying on her side, left hand on hip Kiara asked him, "I want to see all of you. I want to see you, feel every inch of you," she breathed.

Quan Chi blinked, standing straight. Kiara smiled, her silver claws tracing paths along her inner thighs.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, Sorcerer, you are really fucking hot. And I really want that fine formed body of yours touching mine while you are inside me." Kiara breathed. 

Her hands already working to remove the dress she wore.

Quan Chi pondered his options. His eyes roving over Kiara and the bed and he got an idea.

"I would like some assurance, you understand," he spoke the words he had long memorized and a pair of green skulls with spine formed in his palm. "Restrains?"

"Why do you think a bed would have so many posts, bars and rings attached to it?" Kiara laughed, tossing her cloths away. 

He smirked at her confidence and spoke the command. The two skulls shot forth, each wrapping their spine around one of Kiara's wrists as the skulls secured themselves by biting down on one of the many convenient rings on the head board. 

Kiara just licked her lips, hungrily, testing the restrains and seeing they were secure went back to watching Quan Chi. 

Quan Chi summoned another pair that he set to secure her legs, each spine wrapped around an ankle and securing itself to a ring set in the side for this kind of use. That did get a bit of protest from Kiara and he set another to serve as a ball gag.

He smirked as she squirmed, removing his gloves and setting them aside. He came to her right side, his cool white fingers tracing a chilly path on her hot skin. Kiara's eye closed for a moment as she leaned into the touch.

When he circled around her breast once, he grabbed the nipple and gave her a firm pinch and twist making her writhe.

Her eye snapped open, flaming and he could hear the gag in her mouth actually cracking as she bit down on it in fair warning.

"You are.... fascinating." Quan Chi stated. He stood to remove what little else he wore for a top, then his boots and then his pants. 

Kiara moaned at the sight of him, the tattoos did progress down his hips and up his legs and he was hairless and a consistent shade of white tapering to faded black grey at the tips. 

The bed moved as he got onto it, standing on his knees as in one hand he held the jar of ointment lubricant they had been using during their coupling, the other hand, slick with ointment stroking his phallic. The foreskin already pulling back to show the swollen, darkening glands of the head.

He nudged Kiara's legs a bit as he settled between them, his hand releasing himself so as to finally sate his curiosity of the markings he had been seeing glimpses of. He was not disappointed.

Kiara moaned and shifted but enjoying the frustration and sensation all the while.

Quan Chi had covered two fingers thickly with the ointment lubricant and that is what he traced the inside of her legs with. The markings were all in her inner upper legs and pelvic region. He could make out that the marks were to the marks on her arms only with more tentacles in the mix under the neatly maintained hair she did have there as well as a total of thirteen piercings. One in her clitoral hood, eight black metal curve bars in her outer lips and four small rigs in her inner, minor lips. He had felt them in their previous couplings and had been wondering about what they were as well. Curiosity sated, he pushed his fingers inside her. 

There really wasn't any place on this woman that wasn't pierced, tattooed or scared or all of the above. 

Giving her one more stroke from his fingers, she keened as he withdrew, and one longer stroke to his phallic, he braced himself above her as he entered her, slowly.

The second the head touched the walls of her opening Kiara slammed against the restraints, almost freeing herself. Quan Chi spoke more strength into the spells as he started to move, pulling the black energy she offered out of her as he drove into her.

He held her throat in a light grip watching her face contort and relax depending on which area on or in her body the pressure point of pleasure was hitting the hardest.

She was cutting herself on the restraints securing her wrists to the point thin beads of black blood were forming. Quan Chi grabbed her wrists, pinning her down while releasing the spell holding her wrists and ankles.

Pushing her up in to a kind of back bending bridge pose as he felt himself getting closer to completion.

He was close, so was she. He could feel the energy coming out of her turning as his physical pleasure peaked as he came, hard and deep and all but flung himself away as she arched, screaming and biting down on the gag till the spell broke and the energy sprung like a trap and returned back into her.

Kiara rolled on to her side, coughing because of the accumulated drool due to the gag and she was spent. 

She didn't want to move, curled up with her back to the Arch-Sorcerer whom she heard moving about and no doubt already dressed.

Quan Chi was making a final adjustment to his glove as he spoke, "I believe we are both once again satisfied with this arrangement?"

He turned and saw Kiara wasn't making much of an effort to move other than to wave her hand.

"Yes, good deal. You know the way out to your domain. Till next time, Sorcerer."

Quan Chi opened a portal back to his citadel, "Till next time" he affirmed before walking through.


	4. I JUST WANT IT TO BE HOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things in the Consenting but not Safe or Sane zone intensify and bones break.

Somewhere between Some and Where- Bedroom

Kiara was for the moment assessing some of her choices. She was currently alone in what she simply called the "red and black" room. Currently tied in a bow -or flamingo- suspension pose (where one leg hogged tied and the remaining leg was barley touching the floor enabling her to balance and shift when needed), with real rope this time. 

Because Quan Chi put her there and then left. She could get out...but what would the fun in that be? Besides, while suspecting and knowing she could be a problematic escape artist was different from actually seeing it. 

It was that pet assassin, Scorpion's fault in her opinion. 

Quan Chi had called, and she had come, as normal for the last dozen or more times. Only rather than seeing Quan Chi, it was Scorpion. Who attacked her.

She attacked back and was half way to ripping off one of those oh so very fine arms of his before Quan Chi called them off each other. 

"My apologies, Kiara," Quan Chi had said. "Scorpion can be rather enthusiastic in his duties to serve me." 

Scorpion's manner indicated otherwise but she made no comment on that.

"I detest being tested, Sorcerer. I would be gutting you and him if I gave more than a damn to," Kiara stated. 

Quan Chi capitulated, "Again, my apologies." 

Kiara knew damn well when she was being set up for a show. She also knew how to flip it back around. 

She ran her black tongue over her black lips, eyeing Scorpion up and down. He really did have a nice set of arms. 

"Though if it's a show you want," she purred, " and you are willing to share...." she ran a finger down the assassin's covered chest. "There are ways for us to get what we want-" 

Two things happened, Quan Chi ordered Scorpion out, he left in a burst of flame, and Quan Chi grabbed the hand that had been touching Scorpion, opened a portal and dragged her through it.

Kiara couldn't help but laughed as he all be threw her in to the black and red bedroom they had been using with frequency, the bed stopping her from hitting the floor.

She turned, amusement still on her lips to goad him by asking the obvious "what's wrong?" question but he had her by the throat and pushed her back more, pinning her down. 

"Know this," Quan Chi hissed, red eyes flashing, "What you do with others is not my concern but when you are here at my request," His grip tightened, "You are mine."

"Am I?" Kiara choked out, the laughter cut shot by him squeezing her throat.

She pushed forward as much as she could to hiss "Prove it." Spreading her thighs under her black silk textured skirt as the obvious indicator on how she thought he should.

He did not disappoint. Letting go of her throat to grip one of her legs under the knee, still holding on to that one offending hand he flipped her on her side, the skirt out of the way, at some point opening the front of his pants in the process and penetrated her in one fast brutal thrust that had Kiara moaning. 

And this is why, Kiara had thought, you pre lube up before hand.

Worth it. It was so worth it. The wrist he was holding did eventually give out and break, but the pain only added to the pleasure and was not something she was concerned about at the moment. 

Quan Chi hissed in her ear, "Do no provoke me, Kiara," He thrusted to punctuate the point that he was not to be toyed with in such a manner. As he pulled out he gave even harder pull on the energy he took from her while bending that offending hand's wrist to the point they both heard it break.

Quan Chi had decided he rather liked this position he had Kiara in and was thinking of how to keep her in it so as to free up his hands. He muttered the words to a spell and green energy snaked out and returned with a coil of rope that had been on one of the walls. 

He kept muttering as the spell did its work to tie the rope in a modified suspension-hog-tie as he pulled Kiara back with him through a portal- she had given a small yelp of surprise at that to his amusement- to another platform across the room that hat the appropriate suspension hooks he tied the end of the rope to. 

He stood back a moment to admire his work when one of the talisman disks at his hip indicated one of his servants was trying to reach him. 

Kiara was trying to twist her head round to see what he was or rather not doing and he smirked.

"I need to go deal with one of my servants, I will be back to finish with you....in time." He opened another portal and left.

So, Kiara was left to wait. In suspension. With ropes biting into her flesh, particularly the flesh of her exposed lower regions and mouth and a broken twisted wrist. 

As she waited she thought of numerous ways she could repay this favor but not many held a chance of him surviving the process. Which only turned her on even more and the rope was starting to itch.

Her instincts jumped when she felt and heard the portal open where she couldn't see it, her eye going momentarily wide then narrowing in a glare as Quan Chi came in view. A smug look of satisfaction on his lips as he stood looking her over with arms crossed in front. He wasn't wearing gloves she noted.

"What are you really after, Kiara?" Quan Chi demanded, his fingers tracing the tattoos of the inner thigh tied up to her shoulders. She was very wet in that area.

Kiara rolled her eye, letting out a huff of air. This again. She shifted her jaw to work through the rope gag as he continued his questioning and touching, not really talking to her or expecting a response other than squirms and groans. Though she would admit, when his thumb started stroking her clit with two of his fingers moving inside her- hitting that sweet spot where the piercings earned their keep and maintenance it was kind of hard for her to focus.

Seeing the response, he was getting with the use of only his fingers, Quan Chi pressed harder and was working in a third and fourth finger when Kiara coughed and then said in a scratchy voice, "Yes, I am going through all this just for sex. No strings. No games. Nothing other than you fucking me, cloths off". 

Her muscles squeezed around his fingers, a thumb short of a full hand.

"Mmm don't stop what you are doing, please," she purred.

Quan Chi was tempted to do so just because she asked him not to but if it got her talking.....she bit and chewed the rope that tied her broken and very painfully limp wrist and managed to shift so she was suspended back facing down while getting her other hand free.

All the while Quan Chi was working her with his hand. The new position enabled her to be spread just the fraction needed for him to get his thumb inside with the rest of his four fingers. She growled her approval.

"You could have gotten out and away at any time," Quan Chi stated.

"Of course," she said, her left hand massaging her damaged right before she twisted it, rebreaking it, twisting it a second time to reset the bones and held it for the moment it needed to fully heal. 

"Why didn't you?"

She laughed, "What fun would that be? This is just the warm up in my opinion," she released her right hand, flexing the fingers.

Quan Chi withdrew his hand, standing up to remove the two straps for his top, boots and pants as he spoke, "You have strange tastes and a high threshold for humiliation".

Kiara was openly eye fucking him, taking in and enjoying his nakedness as he gripped her hip and her still bound leg and entered her. Mouthing the inner thigh of her bound leg, tasting her.

"I told you, there is nothing you can think of or do that hasn't already been done to the point of mundanity to me," she breathed. 

Her eye hardened for a moment as she warned, "Do not take those words as a challenge, Sorcerer. We are both profiting from this arrangement." 

Quan Chi grunted his acknowledgement, focusing more on the harvesting of energy and the means of keeping the flow strong. He had no intention of throwing away something so useful that came at so small a price.

He entered her slick, wet heat with a chuckle, "You can hardly blame me for the though crossing my mind," he breathed as he moved.

"You are...an entertaining curiosity..." He said

"As I am told," Kiara's teeth clipped together as he pushed. Her inner muscles clamping doing, gripping so he couldn't move until she let go.

Two could play that game, Quan Chi's hand snaked down to her outer lips and clit, four fingers touching and spreading the lips that gripped him as his middle finger stroked over her clit and hood piercing. 

She cried out, body jerking but not quite wanting to give up, her pelvic floor quivering. 

He smiled, mouthing the back of the knee over his shoulder, pressing the clit and hood piercing with two fingers as he rolled his hips, Kiara watching the area where they were joined, biting her lip.

She sucked in a breath, and let go with a groan as Quan Chi resumed his thrusting. 

He clipped his teeth together, jaw tight as he gave one last hard push as he came, pulsing inside her.

Kiara threw her head back in a ragged cry as she came soon after he with drew, her muscles contracting around the emptiness he left inside her.

By the time she came down enough to comprehend the room, Quan Chi was already dressed, giving his gloves one las tug each.

"A-hem," Kiara huffed, annoyed and indicating she would like the rest of the ropes to be untied.

Quan Chi flicked his fingers and the knots untied, luckily grabbed onto the supporting rings to keep from falling on the floor as her legs wouldn't hold her weight at the moment.

The thought that she was currently naked and helpless did cross Quan Chi's mind and he smirked.

Kiara looked up, expression both a glare for thinking it and a dare for him to try something to see just how "helpless" she was.

Quan Chi capitulated, "I trust you are well enough on your own," green swirling energy opening up behind him.

"Till next time," Kiara said as he turned and left, bringing herself up to standing. 

"Till next time," she repeated to the empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know why, but it was very important that I work in that "broken wrist, re-break/set and heal" bit in for Kiara. That was like the whole motivation for this chapter, "How can I porn while working this bit of scene in".


	5. TOUCH ME, TOUCH ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More talking, less sex. Still hot in my opinion. More broken bones getting pushed back in place.

Netherrealm- Quan Chi's Fortress

It was half a second after Quan Chi had barley given the slightest thought of Kiara and there was a flash and she flew out in a ball of limbs as if thrown. Upper back and head cracking on one of the tables he had in his sanctum, the rest of her bent at odd angles.  
The revenant warriors of Earthrelm, Katana and her mother reacted ready to fight but Quan Chi called them off.

"Kiara?" he questioned, "I did not call for you".

Kiara coughed, shaking her head, "No you didn't. Nor did I intend to come here"

She looked around noting a display case full of armor that hadn't been there before, a display stand with a large war hammer weapon and a room full of people she didn't know looking at her as a pack of dogs looked on pit bait before they ripped it to shreds.

"Changed things up some, I see," she commented; jerking her neck, resetting the bones and did similar with her limbs as she eventually got up to a standing position, using the table for support. 

She was breathing heavy, Quan Chi noted. Dressed in a far different style than he had seen her. Pants for one, black and scaled though her feet were the same and unshoed. Her top was...lacking as if it had been torn and burned off by claws, flame or energy blast, her hair in disarray and left side of her face was blacked.

Her eye patch was missing, and that side of her face was swollen and black and there was a thick black substance that seemed to move on its own, crawling up her skin back inside her as much as it was coming out of her ears, nose and mouth.

"Why are you here?" Quan Chi demanded. The corruption leaking from her was palatable, he was unsure if he would immune to any harm, but she seemed to be holing it or drawing it back to herself. 

Kiara coughed into a fist, more black fluid coming up. She was covered in substances that might have been blood or vital fluids to other beings.

"No fucking idea, other than here being safer than where I was..," more bones clicking and grinding into place, more coughing up a thick black substance as she waved her hand in a circle, "I got knocked off course and ended up here."

She laughed, triggering another coughing fit. Quan Chi waited.

"Fucking gods," Kiara spat wiping her mouth with her fist. " they go right to kill yah but don't bother to do it correctly."

She pushed herself up to standing, the corruption Quan Chi had been feeling going cold as a black void as she soaked it up like a sponge. 

"Then they get all bitchy that you didn't die," Kiara singed-songed, " on top of thinking you should not take them a part bit by bit in retaliation," she finished, standing to her full height and breathing much better now.

She shook herself as if realizing she wasn't fully alone. See Quan Chi, her eye narrowed as if noticing the revenant warriors for the first time. As if calculating the pros and cons of taking them down for a meal.

"You wouldn't happen to have anyone I could eat, by chance?" She asked.

"No, I do not," Quan Chi said firmly. 

"Pity, I'm hungry," Kiara growled. With her standing it was obvious the tattoos on her right arm where actually moving and hanging off like a whip until she flexed the hand and it sucked back up into her arm. She rolled her shoulder.  
"I would recommend not calling on me for the next few days, Sorcerer," Kiara said "I'm gonnana need to eat me a number of someones plus that fucker-deal breaking god before I'll be...."safe" to be around."

She formally bowed before turning around as if to run and was.....was just not there any longer.

.Quan Chi had no idea what had just happened or how or why but he was going to get answers out of her next time the met.

Netherrealm- Quan Chi's Fortress  
A few months later, 

Quan Chi sat in his citadel, mulling over his latest plans, absently moving the "calling coin" through his fingers. His agents out doing his bidding and he, biding his time until- he sensed he was no longer alone.

He looked up, not surprised to see Kiara on the other side of the room, leaning over the other table, her breasts pushed up by her arms as she gave him a sharp toothed smile, "A bargain for your thoughts, Sorcerer?"

"Kiara," Quan Chi straighten up. "You are looking well."

Kiara grinned, flipping over the table and leaning her back against it. Dressed slightly more different than he had seen her.... last time or any time 

Her still styled in the, hair in mohawk and loops, silver ear fins shined bright in her ears, her face was bedecked with some additional jewelry in her eye brows and nose.

. No eye patch but the left eye was still obscured by the mohawk's fall to the left and there was dark make up and designs covering that part of her face. Her top, if it could be called that, was an overly complicated bra of chains with images of snakes, wolves and skeletons. An intricate spider/snake like four strapped harness wrapping around her upper body made it look like she was wearing more than what she was.

Legs bare, she wore a black short over skirt that had a three-tiered ruffle bustle in back and an additional triangle drape pattern in front that barely went to her knees. 

Her tattoos were almost....glowing as if polished with gold and silver dust, her skin bright and flush. He saw a fresh-er puckered entrance scar that was below her breasts, angled up. Where her heart and lungs would be he assumed. 

"I feel well," she said tip of her dark red tongue flicking over her black lips.

"What are you, Kiara? Why were you flung in to my citadel uncalled beaten within an inch of your life?" He asked. 

"Ummm," Kiara wiggled, fingers drumming on the table, "That information ain't free and do you really want to pay for it, Sorcerer?"

"Depends on the currency you are asking to be paid in," he responded back with knowing look. "And you look fit to bursting."

"It was a very good kill," Kiara stated with satisfaction as she walked with a slink in her step across the room to him.

She pressed something in the center of that spider crab harness and it fell away, leaving her with just the bra. Rather than toss the harness off randomly, this item she seemed to send off somewhere, indicating it had more importance.

"Obviously," Quan Chi stated, getting a sense of familiarity as she leaned over him, her arms outside of his, pinning him to the chair. 

"Change it up," she said "Let me top and push and I will answer what I can."  
She was already sinking down to sit in his lap, fingers tracing trails of promised pleasure up and down his arms. 

"Direct truths," he breathed.

"As direct as I am permitted to answer within to what I am bound," she promised.

"No harm or violation of the existing agreement?"

"No harm or violation. I want you Sorcerer," Pressing her chest up against him, " I want to feel your pleasure as much as you take mine," 

She purred the last part, leaning in to mouth his neck, gripping his wrists in her hands, holding them down and back.

"Three questions, three answers," she said.

"I.....agree to those terms," he gasped. She was already working the energy through him and it was potent, 

"Hummm," a pair of black cuffs formed around his wrists, freeing up her hands. "Then let us begin," Kiara said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why, yes Johnny, he has been in cuffs before. Quan Chi doesn't Safe Word.
> 
> This chapter was all about getting him into cuffs, showing that Kiara does in fact get taken down in a fight (for a moment) and get back up swinging and that out fit she wears at the end is of significance.


	6. UNDER YOU LIKE A G.U.Y.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quan Chi wants answers, Kiara wants to change it up.

Quan Chi gave Kiara a look but went along with it as she nipped along his neck working her way down to his chest.   
"What are you, Kiara?" he asked and groaned as she mouthed on nipple then the other.

"That's a loaded question," she said around licks and sucks "I'm not from Eaththrelm or Outworld or and of the other four realms these elder gods have bound to Mortal Kombat Rules."

One hand snaked up between his legs, opening his pants and taking him in hand with some creative strokes that had Quan Chi clenching his teeth in pleasure. 

"I am Kiara," she told him as she got off his lap and worked her way down, hand still working his dick and ball expertly. "

My Blood is Black, I am a Storyteller and I am Sealed with the Seven Seals of Nine;" she took him into her mouth, setting a steady pace so as not over whelm herself or him. 

Quan Chi's body clenched tight, pulling the restraints taunt as he gasped and moaned not only from the physical sensation but the energy she was pushing and pulling through his body in streams, rivers and in some cases entire floods. Tracing it through his nervous system and mingled it with his own energies. Always pulling it through or pushing it into areas of high physical stimuli which made it pleasurable to the point of pain..

"What had you been fighting the day you crashed into my citadel?" He panted, she had brought him just to the edge before she withdrew her mouth and hands, standing expose her breasts and undid the front of he own shorts before returning to his lap. Grinding down on him in a circular motion before rubbing back and forth. He could feel how wet and how swollen she was down there, the hair adding a contrast to the piercings against his vulnerable flesh. 

She answered him while taking his cock into her, "A fucking little bitch who had called itself a god but was nothing more than a speck. A speck with an annoying bite but still, a speck."   
She paused, enjoying the feel of him inside her before she continued on, and started moving her hips and inner muscles.

"Why, who or what we were fighting is of no importance other than such things are not uncommon in my life. Needless to say, the bitch couldn't take a hit and I take great insult to things that boast of great power and might but cannot take the slightest hit."

Quan Chi had a feeling what she was calling a "slight hit" might be what many consider a full-scale war. He was both glad that they had an agreement of non-interference in each other's affairs but also annoyed because she would be very useful in his current war. 

She shifted her legs so to wrap around the chair, and him, a bit more, one leg braced to keep balance. Her left hand gripped the back of the chair while her right came down to push up one of her breasts so she could suck and lick her own nipple as she rode wave after wave of pleasure in Quan Chi's lap. 

"Not uncommon? You normally pick fights with gods then?" Quan Chi got the words out. He wanted out of these cuffs, he pulled against them some more just as another wave of pleasure and energy crested both inside him and out. 

"Only when they start it," Kiara said flingers digging into her breast as she whimpered in pleasure. "Or when they have something I want. Or I'm hungry. Or I don't like them.". 

Quan Chi chuckled at that, finding a way to get Kiara's other breast, the one not in her hand, into his own mouth.

Kiara winced and shuttered in pleasure, "Last question, Sorcerer," she reminded him.

Quan Chi grunted, pushing forward to continue working on her breast as Kiara rode back up to his physical breaking point only to ease him back down to ride him back up.

Kiara cried out, releasing the restraints that had been holding him back.

The momentum of his release, bringing his arms to wrap around her waist and the back of her head flung them both forward out of the chair into the awaiting portal.

The portal took them into the Red and Black room, onto the bead. Kiara managed to flip it so Quan Chi landed on the bed on his back and she still on top of him. 

The writhed like serpents for a moment. Bodies pressed together in a tangle of limbs and mouths feeling and tasting each other. 

Quan Chi broke the embrace, hands on her hips gripping her as she rode him dragging her nails lightly down his chest. 

"What drew you to the Neatherrelm?" Quan Chi gasped, already knowing the answer but there wasn't anything else on his mind to ask other than to cum, and he knew that question would do it.

"You," Kiara gasped, back arching. "Wanting you, to be inside me." 

"That," Quan Chi ground out matching the movement of his hips to Kiara's, "Is not an answer."

Kiara laughed, "It's the only one I got," she gasped, pressing his back into the bed as she pushed and the pulled the energy currents through Quan Chi in one final exquisite release as they both reach completion. 

Kiara smoothly remover herself from Quan Chi, leaning against one of the canopy posts, panting and still tingling from the physical and metaphysical stimulation.

It took Quan Chi a moment, but he had a moment of realizing how exposed and vulnerable he had become. He didn't like it. He sat up as fast as he could, turning his back on Kiara, sitting on the opposite side as far from her as he could. 

"This was.... not an equal exchange, Kiara," he stated not turning to look at her. "for once, I am not satisfied with the agreement."

"Oh, dear, what ever shall be done?" Kiara breathed out in a sing song voice.

Quan Chi turned to face her, face contorted with rage, "You mock me?!"

"No..."Kira said, getting up and walking over to a side cabinet covered in mirrors of different sizes and shapes. Mirrors that held no reflection.

She reached into one.

"I agreed to power and energy in exchange for your time," she pulled out a shining orb, rolled it in and on top of her hand before tossing it to Quan Chi who, already dressed, caught it.

He held it up question.

"What's left of the god-thing I took apart," she stated, still exposed and still not caring.

"I already ate its name and hollowed it out, I haven't gotten a chance to finish it off," she said. 

Quan Chi looked at the orb with a calculating look in his eye.

"That was some of the energy you were taking, that orb holds the rest," Kiara finished.

"Satisfied now?" She asked with an arched eyebrow. 

Quan Chi nodded, opening a portal back to the Neatherrealm. "Yes, this brings us back into balance," he said departing.

"Till next time, Sorcerer," Kiara said to the closing portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Johnny Cage you non-stop stalking idiot fictional ass. My head cannon is Quan Chi is thinking about the last time he was in cuffs when Johnny made that comment.


	7. I'LL WRECK YOU RIGHT UP, GUY (G.U.Y.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but hot. Kiara gets a bit chatty.

Bedroom

Quan Chi clenched his jaw as he held Kiara down by her throat and holding one leg up over his shoulder as he pounded in to her. His hand tightening around her throat with every keen and moan as she writhed in physical pleasure as he both abused her body and pulled energy from her.

Her body writhed in an undulation as she moaned, head turned to the side, biting down on one of her mettle rings. 

He let go of her throat, bracing his arms as he gave one last undulating push with a sweet releasing energy pull, coming hard inside her.

Kiara's muscles clenched, her jaw snapping shut on empty air as her hand went between her legs to finish herself off.

Quan Chi grunted his satisfaction, striating himself up. He no longer dressed down to full nakedness since the last time he had and each meeting he had been getting more and more demanding. 

"You push and pull with a stamina of a god," Kiara breathed, spent and collapsing.

"Bedded may gods, have you?" Quan Chi smirked, pulling on his gloves.

"They are often the only things that can bring any satisfaction, with out dying aside from the males of my kind," Kiara stated, pushing up on her elbows, fully naked still, closing her legs that were covered in sweat, fluids and bruises. Eye unfocused.

The outer, pierced lips of her vulva swollen and wet enough to see even through the trimmed layer of hair she had down there making and interesting curve. 

Quan Chi, always eager to get more information out of her, no matter how trivial, ears perked in interest.  
"Oh?"

"Ummm," Kiara nodded, shivering licking her lips. "Are you trying to take advantage to gain more information from me?" Kiara laughed, breathing already coming back under control.

"Would it work if I did?" Quan Chi fully dressed leaned over her with a leer. 

"It could," Kiara murmured, tracing the exposed flesh of his chest and the armored cuirass he wore.

Quan Chi chuckled, leaning in closer, "Show me," he whispered as he pulled away.

Kiara laid back down, hands going to her necks, tracing a trail down around her breasts, over her stomach down to her thighs, opening them she traced back up in between, her right hand's fingers working her outer lips to go inside herself, her left tracing back up her hip to her mouth.

Quan Chi's eyes grew heavy as he watched her, sitting on the edge of the bed so he could see -and hear- everything.

"Because of the way we most often take up and work with power, " Kiara breathed as she worked herself with her fingers, "the females have developed the ability to hold and use energy and power they can push and pull and the males have the ability to become a kind of battery the females can pull or push through when we need.... a recharge, or a boost. Or just because it feels so...." she hit a spot inside herself that had her arch, eye closing in pleasure, "good".

"Not many can withstand it let alone survive it so if we want relations outside of our kind...." Kiara continued, "We have to be careful if we want them to survive the process."

"Humm..." Quan Chi responded, mulling over this information as he grabbed one of her ankles and pulled her closer, working a pair of his fingers inside her as she spread her lower lips open, putting herself on display as it were. Something he noticed always got a desirable reaction from her be it energy, stamina or talking. 

Kiara gave a little yelp when Quan Chi grabbed one her ankles and pulled her to him, her fingers withdrawing from herself as a result. She purred when he started to work his fingers inside her, leaving her free to play with her inner and outer lips as he stroked her inside.

"It's not always sex," she admitted, "There are other ways to do the exchange though they are no less invasive or...'intimate'. Often that is the preferred method," she said with a sigh.

She ginned, "But not as fun or.... delicious," her muscles were squeezing his fingers on and off in a rhythm. 

Quan Chi murmured an agreement, withdrawing his hand, his pants already reopened as he pushed her thighs apart even more.

"No more talking," he said as he climbed on top of her and pressed the head of his cock inside her.

Kira laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowing down but still going.


	8. I'LL LAY DOWN FACE UP THIS TIME

Quan chi had Kiara's arms pinned on either side of her, leaning over her from were she sat on the edge of the heavy table. A large book he had been researching left open and forgotten nearby.

Kiara made an approving sound as he pressed his body against hers, with no illusion as to who was the dominate and would be running the fuck- him.

Kiara licked her lips, leaned forward as much as she could and licked his lips.

He leered, letting go of one of her arms to wrap a hand in her hair, pulling her head back, exposing her throat and pressing her down even more.

She purred, arms wrapping around him and digging into his back as he mouthed her throat.

He released her other arm, hand going under her skirt, fingers lightly tracing patterns along her inner thighs. He could feel the wet heat of her without even directly touching.

He stood, abruptly, hand still tangled in her hair as Quan chi opened a portal and dragged her through it.

Exiting, he shoved her ahead of him, into the edge of the bed.

"Undress," he hissed. 

Kiara gave him a heated glare over her shoulder as she turned around, undoing her top and removing her skirt. Her every movement calculated to best accent her moving curves and to draw attention to the areas Quan chi had a tendency to focus on. 

"Touch yourself," he growled.

One hand groped down her neck and she stroked and pinched each breast and harden nipple, giving each piercing a firm tug as she sucked on three fingers from her other hand. Eye never blinking, never breaking Quan chi's gaze. 

Her hand trailed down her stomach to her thighs, pinching her hard clit and flicking the ball jewelry that was snug against it. 

"Lean back," Quan chi breathed.

Kiara paused, only for the moment it took for her to think out the logistics of how she was going to move.

Bracing the tips of her shoulder blades on the edge of the bed, she spread open to wide table top. One hand holding herself open as she inserted her fingers inside herself with slow, deep and firm strokes.

"Show me," Quan chi commanded. The air heavy with the energy Kiara was pushing out in waves, he absorbed it at his own pace

Kiara gave a small cry, falling from the edge of the bed to a wide bridge pose on the floor. Her fingers dancing over her flushed, wet skin as they pumped in and out.   
She clinched her teeth and gasped as her body tightened as the spasms of her release pulsed through her body.  
Quan chi sucked the air between his teeth, eyes closing for a moment as the heady energy release rolled over him. He moved to stand over Kiara, on hand opening the catch of his pants, the other grabbing a fist full of her hair pulling her up to a camel pose as her arms braced behind her to keep her from falling.

Eyes heavy and breathing ragged, Kiara wasn't surprised or disappointed when Quan chi pushed his cock in her mouth and down her throat.

Quan chi set the pace with Kiara adjusting to his movements. She could tell by his breathing he was coming close, pulling out and away from her mouth just before he gave in.'

He pushed her down, throwing one leg over his shoulder as he entered her without any resistance. 

Kiara gave a small cry as her body shook with another orgasm.

Quan chi groaned as Kiara's body clenched and spasmed around him, letting her leg drop as he gabbed her ass with both hands as he rode her, milking her for all she had.

Her legs wrapped around him and squeezed as she arched.

Quan chi shouted as his breath hitched, he rolled his hips to hit deeper as he came.

Kiara rolled her hips in response, moaning, hands gripping Quan chi's for arms as she rode out his release.

When his body stilled, and the pleasure pulses faded, she cupped his face, kissing one of his hands.

"I still prefer being in chains," she purred. 

"Next time, maybe," Quan chi said.


	9. TOUCH ME, TOUCH ME, DON’T BE SHY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under you like a G.U.Y.

Quan chi held the hand size mirror and sent out his summons. The mirror rippled and fogged over for a minute or two longer than he would have liked; but with Kiara there was often a very good reason for the delay.

"What? " Kiara's voice came through the fog before it cleared and Quan chi could see her. She had her hair tied back, though still with those horns and loops on either side of her head, and was in a very basic sleeveless tunic top. She looked slightly ragged and a bit distracted, he'd seen her like this a few times before, when she was "at work." Whatever that was. Though he noticed depending on how it was going her temper could be shorter than he was accustomed to seeing and her behaviors and speech would be more erratic.

Kiara finally glanced at the mirror on her end to see who it was calling her though it and saw it was Quan chi.  
"Oh, it's you," she said in a manner and tone that often meant Quan chi could get useful information out of her if he got her talking. 

"Kiara," Quan chi said. "Do you have a moment?" 

"For sex?" Kiara stated bluntly, only half paying attention as she was working on something not in view. Quan chi started to notice that she was quite splattered in blood in varying layers of freshness.

"Not at the moment," Kiara continued, "Kinda full up at the moment with things needing my attention-"  
There was a sickening wet ripping sound as she did a quick pulling down motion, then she straightened and tossed what had been something's- someone's- skin off to the other side.

She had a fresh spray of blood down her face that she carelessly flicked off before licking her fingers.

"-When I have an opening, I'll let you know," she finished.

"Any thought to the item we had talked about before hand?" Quan chi asked. Normally he would be put out but Kiara was serving as one of his better resources of information, energy and personal amusement so he tolerated it. If only because she knew which lines to push and which ones to leave alone without having been told which he valued in a resource. 

Kira cocked her head as if scanning her memory to recall what he was talking about.

"Oh- that. Yeah, I'll bring it. It's not of any use over here but you could probably use for something. It feels like it belongs over there, anyway..."

She looked over to the side, leaning back watching something happening. There was a shirking fading to a gurgle under a wet crunching and tearing. 

Kiara blinked, "Well, my afternoon just freed up."

 

The room  
Quan chi entered the room with an idea or two of what to expect. Kiara was always insatiable after what she called a "work session" and tended to be any combination of inventive or difficult as a result.   
He scanned the room and found her in one of the corners where there was a small grotto pool and waterfall. She was already in the water. 

He said nothing as he approached, watching her as she moved in the waist to chest high water, ducking under and coming back up under the water fall. 

He noticed a small bundle of cloth with a simple black gem on top of it near the pool's edge. He picked up the gem, inspecting it. 

"This is the item you were talking about?" he asked.

"Humm, yes," Kiara responded, turning to climb up the waterfall to the above ledge that hosted a smaller pool and falls of warm and hot oils.

"It's from over here, not sure how it got over to my side," she said, running her hand under one of the smaller oil falls.

"Either someone was hiding it, or someone took it. Regardless," Kiara waved a hand, "It's yours to do whatever you want with."

"How generous," Quan chi said flatly, fist closing over the gem.

"Oh yes, I am known for that." Kiara's tone indicated otherwise as she lowered herself into the smaller pool, peering over the edge down at him.

"Now are you coming up here to take what you are owed, or do you expect me to beg for you to take it?"

"Do you even know how to beg?" Quan chi asked.

Kiara arched into a cobra pose, "Not really," she admitted flicking her feet. As if to prove her point, she turned her back to him as her hands danced over her skin, massaging the oil in and pinching and pulling herself to a heighted state of arousal. 

Quan chi took his time removing his cloths before ascending the steps to the upper pools. There were also nooks full of silk covered pallets and pillows, with rings, bars and chains on the walls. 

He found her still in the shallow pool, flush, spread open and writhing, a hand cupped between her legs as her other hand tweaked and pulled on one of her breasts. 

Quan chi leaned over the small pool, bringing him level with her chest, sucking up the energy that was rolling off her in waves.

Kiara leaned forward enough to lightly brush his jaw with her lips, hand moving to touch his face, but he grabbed the hand before it touched him. His other hand going between her legs.

She squirmed so to avoid it, her other hand still down there. 

When Quan chi became insistent she slapped him. He took that hand as well and pulled her up and out of the small pool, onto a near by massage table on her back.

The table had chains, naturally. Moving quickly, he secured her ankles- he had been kicked by those legs before and it was not something he wanted to repeat - and her hands above her head in a modified frog position. 

Kiara hissed at him, pulling on the restraints as he went back to moving his hand between her legs. 

She was wet, flush and swollen, more so than normal, the source of her discomfort and arousal being something she had at some point pushed inside herself just barley crowning, making her very tender and sensitive.

He spread her major and minor lips wider as flicked her swollen clit with his tongue, giving her a slow long pull on the energy she was pushing out. His hands glided over her body, the oil making her skin supple and smooth.

Quan chi moved up to press his face into her monds pubis, feeling her pushing whatever she had in there. He pushed with two fingers down on her monds pubis, which would have earned him a kick if Kiara's legs hadn't been secured.

He laughed, she glared at him. 

Closing her eye, she sucked in a breath, arching and moaning as she pushed. 

Quan chi cupped his hand between her legs to catch the orb, slightly larger than his fist, fell out with a gush of liquid.

He eyed it for a moment as Kiara's breathing normalized and discarded it to the floor as he hooked her legs over his shoulders, so he could penetrate her in a butterfly pose. 

Kiara cried out and moaned as he entered her; her muscles still spasming some.

Quan chi groaned as he thrusted, slow and long at first, her muscles clenching around him deliciously.

He picked up the pace, rolling his hips, gripping her hips tight as he pumped into her short and fast.

He stopped, suddenly, pulling out and moving around the table.

Kiara protested, not sure what he was doing as he came around.

He grabbed both her wrists in one hand, the chains falling away as he pushed her up and forward into a kneeling position as he climbed on to the table behind her, straddling the table and pulling her into his lap as he re-entered her from behind. 

Kiara leaned forward, moaning, leaning on his knees when they came up from under her. The position enabled him to go much deeper and at an angle Kiara preferred

Quan chi's hands glided up and down her back before settling on her hips as he moved under her.

Kiara leaned forward and buried her face in her arms, crying out as her orgasm started to pulse through her.

She stared to shift her hips as much as Quan chi's grip allowed, squirming and panting.

Without breaking his rhythm, Quan chi pulled his legs back under him, giving Kiara a few more hard thrusts before he pulled out, flipping her over and trapped his shaft between her thighs and continued to thrust. 

Quan chi squeezed Kiara's legs tightly as he pumped his erection, groaning and then hitching forward as he came, his fluids spilling on to her belly. 

She arched in response, cumming again.

Quan chi released her legs, getting off the table and, when he was not directly in kicking's path, unchained her legs.  
Kiara stretched, moaning in pleasure as she sat up on her elbows, the finger of one hand absently tracing patterns in the seed trail Quan chi had left on her body. 

Sitting on the edge of the table, seeing this, Quan chi smirked, before going back to catching his breath. The energy he was pulling into himself prolonging the orgasm, extending its pulsing into his veins. 

Kiara just as absently licked her fingers, "That was fun." 

"Hum," Quan chi responded in agreement, standing up and walking away.

"And where are you going?" Kiara asked, not too disappointed in getting to see his naked ass in motion. 

"Down to the water," Quan chi said, "aren't you?"

Kiara inhaled sharply, "When I can move and stand without falling on my ass, I'll join you."

Quan chi smirked, continuing on.


	10. OUR SEX DOESN'T TELL US NO LIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit harder in the BDSM as Kiara is face fucked while tied to A floor horse with a set of Kegel balls getting pulled out of her before getting vaginaly fucked hard.

Quan chi gritted his teeth, his fingers digging into Kiara's shoulders as he thrusted his erection from tip to base down her throat. 

Kiara was wearing an open mouth gag designed to keep her mouth open and cap the daggers in her mouth some would call teeth. Her wrists were bound behind her to her ankles, her back arched. The position on her knees kept her open. A floor horse- a sharp triangle form of wood and metal between her legs. Her genitals were flush, raw and swelling. Inside her were several Kegel balls. 

She had been in this position with Quan chi face fucking her for over five minutes. Her eye was glazed over, the only indication that she was still conscious was the periodic clenching and relaxing of her throat, her body and the soft moans. 

Quan chi gasped, nearly doubling over, his hand tangling itself in Kiara's hair. He pulled himself out of her mouth, almost falling to his knees. 

His body covered in a light sweat as he regained control over his breathing. His erection twitching, wanting more.

Quan chi undid the gag, letting it fall away.

Kiara flexed her jaws as Quan chi undid the bindings on her ankles, but keeping her wrists bound together behind her.

"Can you stand?" Quan chi asked, still breathing heavy.

Kiara laughed, she could barely sit up. Her muscles screaming at her in fatigue.

Quan chi muttered words to open a portal behind her, and gracelessly pushed her through it.

She landed seconds later on her back on the bead with a groan. Her wrists still tied behind her, she shifted from her back to lay on her stomach.

Quan chi grab her from behind by her hair, pulling her back as his hand went between her legs.

Kiara groaned when Quan chi pulled her head back, making her arch in a cow pose. She felt his hand going between her legs and growled. His hand was wet with a warm oil that he massaged into her swollen lips. 

Kiara sighed as he pressed two fingers inside her, feeling for the loop attached to the string of Kegel balls. Hooking his finger into the loop, he pulled to ease them out.

Kiara squirmed, falling on her side, Quan chi's hand still tangled in her hair, as she clenched her pelvic muscles, keeping the balls inside.

Quan chi smirked, leaning over to nip her ear, working his way down her neck to her shoulder. 

It distracted her enough that he was able to pull one, two of the Kegel balls out before she renewed her efforts to continue this game of tug o war. 

Removing his hand from her hair, he pressed his hand to the small of her back, pushing her from her side back down on her stomach. 

Hitching her hips up, he glided his erection between her vulva lips, the swollen head just lightly grazing her swollen clit as he pulled on the Kegel balls.

Kiara cried out, relenting and moaning as the last two Kegel balls exited her body. Her hips twitching impudently as Quan chi took his time penetrating her. 

They both groaned at the feeling, her a slick heat, him a filling hardness. 

Quan chi paused just a moment before hitching one of Kiara's legs over his shoulder as he thrusted, slow and deep.

Kiara moaned into her fist as she turned her head to watch. The sight of Quan chi's man hood sliding in and out of her body.

Her pelvic muscles began to spasm, causing her to cry out as the pending orgasm pulsed through her body.

Quan chi rolled his hips, thrusting more times till he gave in to his body's need for release; cuming inside her.

They both collapsed, spent and breathing heavy. Quan chi pulled out, flipping onto his back, sighing contently as the pleasure pulsed through his body,

Kiara grunted as Quan chi pulled out, feeling the weight of his body laying next to hers. Her throat sore, her body well fucked and tired. 

They both ended up nodding off, spent and relaxed in each other's presence


	11. I'M GONNA SAY THE WORD AND OWN YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cock and ball torture. Don't even try to tell me Quan chi wouldn't be into it.

Kiara smiled a sharp tooth smile, she enjoyed making the Sorcerer squirm, and she had so few chances to indulge. 

She had him bound to a straight back chair, ankles to the chair legs, arms behind and bound to his hips. Topless and bootless with only those form fitting leather pants of his on. She could have blind folded him but she liked his eyes and he made the most amusing expressions. 

She had one of her whips wrap around his neck like a leash that she kept a firm grip on. Sitting on the edge of a chair across from him, trace up and down his inner thighs with one of her clawed feet. Watching him as he kept his eyes closed, as he moaned each time her foot passed over the growing bulge between his legs. Feeling him squirm each time she pressed it. 

Her feet were almost like another pair of hands, pressing down on him, stroking him. Cupping him before squeezing just enough to get him to groan and squirm. 

She let up long enough to pick at the laces of his pants, undoing them and opening the front, exposing his growing erection. He nearly jumped out of his skin when she pressed directly on the swelling, flush skin. 

She with drew her foot, Quan chi made a sound of protest, she tightened her grip on the whip around his neck, cutting him off as she stood. 

Walking behind him, she leaned over, pressing her barely covered breasts to the back of his neck and shoulders.

Her free hand coming over and lazily dragging her claw like nails from his thighs up to his chest. 

She mouthed his jaw line, pulling his lips gently with her teeth before trailing over his ear, down his neck.

Kiara moved back to the front of him.

Smiling as he had only gotten harder, the head of his erection swollen, flush and weeping pre-cum. 

She settled on his lap, girding her hips in a circle motion that had him crying out, his hips bucking as much as the restrains would let him. 

She dragged her nails down the other side of his chest, admiring the contrast of the bright red on bleach white skin.

Kiara took one of his nipples in her mouth, giving it a small bite and a hard suck. 

Her hand going down to cup him, squeezing his balls and pressing the underside if his shaft.

Quan chi gritted his teeth, throwing his head back, moaning, thrusting his hips. Not able to penetrate but at least feel the slickness of her vulva as she kept up the actions of her hand. 

Laughing quietly Kiara whispered in his ear, "Can you stand?"

Quan chi barely processed the question when there was a tug and a flash, and he was out of the chair, on his back on the bed. His hands still bound behind his back, but his legs were free. The whip still around his neck.  
Kiara walked on to the bed, standing over him and pressing her foot firmly on his shaft and balls, giving a little twist and grind to the motion.

Quan chi hissed and arched at the sensation. Kiara crouched down, a smirk on her lips as she fitted his cock and balls with a pair of rings to keep him hard and to prevent him from coming any time soon.

She called up his body when she was done, nipping up his throat and teasing along his jaw. Her hips just hovering over his erection.

Quan chi growled in frustrated arousal. Her vulva lips just brushing the head of his cock, teasing it. If his hands had been free he would have grabbed her hips and slammed her down onto him, or held her while he thrusted up into her. 

He growled when she settled on his lower stomach, still not touching the most aching parts, still not physically fucking him. She rewarded the growl by yanking him up with the whip-leash into a possessive kiss, dragging her claw like nails down his chest deliciously slow. 

He twitched his hips, giving clear indication of what he wanted her to do.

She reached back with a hand and gave his balls another squeeze, tracing up his erect shaft and fingering the swollen head, all while she kept up her claim on his mouth.

Quan chi murmured something, jerking his bound wrists in frustration.

"Say again?" Kiara breathed, smiling wickedly.

"Fuck. Me. Now." Quan chi growled, rolling his hips, his erection twitching in her grip.

"Why should I?" Kiara teased, her grip tightening.

"Because you want to," his growl ended in a moan, his hips moving in rhythm to her hand.

"Mmmm," Kiara agreed, "But I also like you like this," she admitted, licking his lips before backing down his body.

She peeled his pants the rest of the way off as she slid back, discarding them. Pressing his legs open more, she started mouthing and nipping his up his inner thigh. 

Quan chi sat up on his elbows, watching Kiara with narrowed eyes as she continued to nip, bite and tease.

He shuddered when she drew a clawed nail up then down his erection.

Kiara licked her lips, crawling back up to take one of his nipples in her mouth.

He growled as she bit down and then moaned as she finally lowered herself down onto him, taking his shaft inside her from tip to base.

She braced her hand on either side his head, looking him dead in the eyes as she rolled her hips, riding him slowly. Too slowly in his opinion and too softly. 

He moved his hips to match hers, a bit faster and with sharper upwards movements to give her the hint.

Kiara moaned, rolling her head to the side as her pace picked up. Her back arched, giving a lovely view of her breasts. 

Her fingers dug into Quan chi's shoulders as she rode him harder. 

He hissed at momentary pain, but it was fleeting compared to the pain building up in his groin. 

Kiara started to shudder, crying out as her first orgasm wracked her body.

Reaching back and between their bodies, she removed the ring around his balls.

The blood rushing to them and out of them bringing a sweet pain that had Quan chi crying out, arching. He would have come if it hadn't been for the other ring. The denial a sweet pain, prolonging his pleasure.

Kiara gripped his biceps, panting, slowing her movements as she leaned forward. 

Quan chi wasn't entirely sure what she was doing, but he could feel her muscles moving around him. 

"Fuck!" Kiara cried out, slapping her hands down, pushing herself up straighter. 

He could identify the feeling then, with every contraction she gripped him with, she managed to pull the ring that was still around his shaft- that was inside her- up if just a bit. 

The whole process was madding to them both. The contractions pushing Kiara to miniature orgasms each time, increasing her sensitivity and draining her stamina. 

Never mind that the feeling of each contraction and the sight and sound of Kiara having each one gave Quan chi his own miniature orgasms, making them almost painful. He didn't want her to stop. 

He pulled against the bonds keeping his wrists behind his back, focusing on them as a means to distract himself from the other over powering sensations. 

Kiara's hands ran down his arms to the binding, her claw like nails cutting them, bring his hands to rest on the front of her body. Drawing one hand up to her mouth, she kissed the palm, licked it. She took the thumb into her mouth and sucked it. 

Quan chi palmed a breast with his other hand, squeezing it to counter the stimulation he was feeling with having his hand sucked on with his cock being squeezed and manipulated with her pelvic muscles. 

He could feel the ring coming off.

Kiara paused, raising up enough to remove his cock from inside her, the ring at the base of the head. She used her hand to remove the ring the rest of the way, putting his cock back inside her as quick as she could.

Quan chi shouted, squeezing the breast he had in hand painfully as he arched, coming hard. 

Kiara writhed, twisting, bucking her hips. Her mouth still full of Quan chi's hand. Her eye rolled to the top of her skull as she cried out and moaned, falling forward. Panting, releasing his hand from her mouth.

Using both hands, Quan chi slapped her ass and the gripped her hips, grinding her down as he ground up, shouting as he came a final time.

Kiara moaned, collapsing, completely drained and unable to move.

Quan chi slapped her ass one more time, equally spent and unwilling to move or push her off him.

The air was filled with their heavy breathing as they both drifted off. Sated and content for the moment.


	12. YOU'LL BE MY G.I.R.L  guy I'm romancing in life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not as ball busting as the last one, but Kiara runs the fuck

Quan chi was studying the pages of the book he was holding, well aware of the person behind him. Kiara's arms snaked around his torso, finding a way between the armored cuirass he wore to the flesh under. 

"You don't normally have me hanging around this long when you call," Kiara murmured, looking over his shoulder while nipping his ear. 

Quan chi smirked, turning so his ear pulled away from her lips, "Normally, but I wanted to see the pages for myself."

"You doubt me?" Kiara mocked sounding hurt, her hands going lower.

Quan chi sighed, leaning into her hands, "On the contrary, you have always shown great expertise," she started cupping and squeezing him, "At finding the information." 

"It's one of my skills," she affirmed, picking at the catch of his pants to give him the hint of what she thought he should be doing. 

She leaned into his back and spoke in his ear, "You wanna see principle behind the words put into action?"

"It would be a fascinating application of the physical manifestation of theory in action," Quan chi admitted, pushing back. He could feel her hardened nipples and their bar piercings. "No restraints," he said closing the book, turning to face her.

Kiara almost managed a pout, "If that is how you want it," she slid her hand down Quan chi's front, down his pants, cupping him.

"But there's more than one reason why they are used," she told him. Licking his lips and withdrawing her hand. Walking away to the empty frame.

She paused, looking over her shoulder at him, striking a very enticing pose in her might as well be see-through 'dress' with a train that fanned out like a black peacock's tail before walking through the frame.

Quan chi took a slow deep breath, the things he did for power he thought. Standing up and followed Kiara through the frame.

She was already on the bed, laying on her side up on her elbows. Waiting. 

"I'm not begging or submitting," Quan chi stated crossing his arms over his chest.

Kiara laughed, "Please, if you subbing or begging was what it took to turn me on I'd be drier than dust and about as ready to fuck."

"No," she looked him dead in the eye, "it's you hard and fucking that turns me on, and what gets you hard is power and what gets you fucking is taking it."

 

Quan chi chuckled, "How well we understand each other," he said.

"How is this suppose to work?" He asked gesturing with his hand.

Kiara sighed, "With my kind, females are the power source and males are the battery. You do get variations and odd ones out from time to time, but that's not the subject."  
She shifted to her knees, coming closer to the edge of the bed. "You can....'prime' a power supply, a male, to hold more energy- power- than his 'normal' limits, just as you can draw power from the female into the male."

"It doesn't have to be through sex," Kiara shrugged, leaning back. "But...it is safer."

"How so?" Quan chi asked, speculative.

Kiara sucked her teeth. "Because it requires an energy loop between power source and power battery and I most often use that as a way to kill. Even through sex," she admitted.  
"But," she amended, "I have the misfortune of being soft in the heart so as to not want to break a trust once it is freely given."

"And," Quan chi filled in, "You said there were consequences for breaking your word." 

"In any shape or form," Kiara nodded. 

"Anyway-" she leaned forward once more, "I am the power source, you are the batter/storage. I draw from my source and put into you. Rather than you pulling or I pushing the power that is 'spare' or extra which, while raw, is still energy stored rather than the living, source energy." 

"And this can become....addictive?" Quan chi asked.

"If done too often and you start favoring it," Kiara nodded. "But all things for a price, and all power has its risk."

Quan chi said nothing for the next moment. He dropped his arms from his chest and looking Kiara in the eye, he stripped down.

Kiara licked her lips as she watched him, hungrily. 

He didn't break eye contact as he dropped the las of his cloths and walked over to the bed.

She leaned to catch his mouth, her hand pressing the back of his head as she drew him on top the bed and under her. She ran her claw like nails down his chest, over his hip bones causing him to hiss.  
His manhood twitched, half erect already. 

Kiara licked her lips and lightly bit the inside of his thighs, pressing his legs open as she gave equal attention to each inner leg.

Quan chi sat up on his elbows, watching her through heavy lidded eyes as she nipped, licked and sucked his body.

She pressed the heel of her hand over his growing erection, applying just the right pressure that had him closing his eyes and moaning. Shifting just aggravated the pressure by making it too much or too little. 

He reached up to palm one of her breast that was in reach through the shear fabric containing it.

Kiara leaned into the hand approvingly as she continued her work on his body's erogenous points. 

Quan chi sucked in a breath, squeezing the breast in his hand. Releasing it only to pinch, pull and roll the pierced nipple between his fingers through the fabric.

Kiara scrapped one of her nails along his shaft, paying extra attention to the ridge of the swelled head and then squeezed it.

Quan chi pushed up, hissing. He pushed aside the shear fabric that was holding back her breasts, watching them fall free and taking both, one in each hand. Thumbs rubbing circles on the hardened nipples and fingers pinching and pulling. 

He drew on into his mouth and sucked, turning into a bite when he felt the tip of her nail penetrate the slit of his shaft's head. 

Kiara pulled her breast from Quan chi's mouth with a pop, pushing him to lay down flat as she shifted, settling so she was below his abdomen but not quite on where he could penetrate her.

She held him down with the one hand in the center of his chest. Breathing heavy as her free hand traced along her chest, stopping at the place where he bit her. 

She started moving her hips, riding him, as she cupped the bitten breast, licking the bite and then sucking it into her mouth.

Quan chi pressed up, intent on sitting up, to take her in a possessive kiss, to push her onto her back and to finally enter her and ride her to his completion but the hand she had braced against his chest kept him in place.

Quan chi frowned, a low growl in his throat. Kiara smiled, releasing the breast, bracing with both hands on Quan chi's chest as she wiggled.

Quan chi's hands came up her arms, nails digging into her biceps as he threw his head back moaning his frustration. His erection all but demanding attention. Weeping for it even. 

Kiara slid down his body, taking the erect shaft in hand. The heel of her hand pressing under the shaft, down on his swollen balls. She gave it a twist and he hissed, half sitting up once more.

Kiara licked the swollen head, her tongue playing with the slit as her other hand pressed and squeezed.

As she kept up her teasing, Quan chi started to notice another feeling building up. Power. Raw, undiluted. It wasn't like anything he had felt before. 

"Uuuummm, now you notice," Kiara purred, noticing the shift in Quan chi's expression and manner.

"Don't waste it, Sorcerer," she shifted her grip on him, pressing his shaft and balls between her breasts, "Ride it".

She started moving, riding him with her chest and mouth. Quan chi dropped back with a slight cry, his own hands gliding up his chest, fingers pinching and pulling his own nipples as his hips bucked. 

Kiara licked her lips, watching the master necromancer writhe as the raised power danced around them and into him in ways he hadn't experienced before. 

She sat up, straddling his hips once more, guiding his erection into as he moved. 

Quan chi felt the sensations he was experiencing intensify as Kiara lowered herself on to him, guiding him inside her. She paused for a moment and then she matched his movements. 

Kiara purred as she opened for more of the raw power she was feeding into the wizard to race through her body and into his.

Particularly at the place where they were joined, the sensations dispersing through his veins to keep from becoming too over whelming.

Once again Quan chi made the attempt to take control of the fuck, to push Kiara under him but again he was stopped by a well braced arm. 

Instead he grabbed Kiara's hips as he ground up into her as she ground down on to him. 

Kiara bent forward and then snapped back, gasping at the sensation. She bent back into a camel pose, enabling the wizard to push up. Her legs wrapped around his hips and she twisted so he was again pinned under her, their bodies still joined.

Quan chi's breath exited with a woosh when his back hit the bed. Kiara took his hands into hers entwining their fingers and bracing them over his head. 

She smiled down at him, licking the tip of his nose as she rolled her hip serpentine-like with a twist.

The energy rolled into Quan chi in waves, over powering his senses.

He cried out and writhed under her, his hands still in her grasp as he came harder than he ever had before.

"Had enough, Sorcerer?" Kiara asked playfully sucking one of Quan chi's thumbs into her mouth.

He gave a sated but drained moan in response.

Kiara moved her hips up enough so his no longer hard shaft feel out and she moved up his body. Still sucking on one of his hands, she placed the other between her legs.

"Get to work," she all but growled, nipping his hand not hard but not gently either. 

As she was straddling his chest, he couldn't sit up, but Quan chi worked a pair of fingers into her, stroking in a come hither motion.

He picked up the pace, working in a third and fourth finger, his thumb pressing her clit. Taking some cues from what her mouth was doing with his other hand as to what movement and pressure to work her with.

She hissed in pleasure, riding his hand as her body clenched on the fingers inside her, dropping the hand she had been sucking on to brace her self in a bridge pose on top of him.

His second hand free, Quan chi use it to open up her minor and major lips. He worked his thumb inside her, now she had a whole hand inside her, while the fingers of his other hand held her open and stroked her clit.

Kiara cried out, her body clenching and relaxing as she came, a final wave of power flooding into the Sorcerer as a reward for a job well done. 

Quan chi felt like he came a second time, crying out as the wave hit and pulsed as it faded into him.

Neither one said anything, the room filled with the sound of their heavy breathing.

Quan chi managed to speak, "I would like my hand back now."

"But I like it where it is," Kiara countered. She relented, relaxing her muscles so Quan chi could remove his hand from inside her. 

She grunted, shifting so they could be face to face, slipping off him.

"So," Kiara asked, tracing the tattoos on his forehead, "Was it good for you?" 

"It was," Quan chi breathed. His eyes closed unwilling to let go of the blissful feeling.

"I can see why it becomes addictive," he said.

Kiara laughed.


	13. I'M GONNA WEAR THE TIE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara likes to ride horses.

Kiara was tied wrists to ankles, arched in a camel's pose on the triangle edge saw- horse, her lower lips split and swelling under her weight on the less than comfortable edge. Her breasts weighted by weights clamped sharply on each nipple. Her weight was 'supported' by a series of ropes binding her breasts and running between her legs.

There was a vibrator that was in direct contact with the rope. The vibrations muted and distributed through the length, adding to the edging of her clit and other areas. 

Quan chi was moving around her. He had two oils, one warm the other ice cold, that he would pour intermediately onto her skin before going over the area with either a soft brush or a stiff, coarse one. 

Kiara hissed as he poured the hot oil down her front, following it with a couple of strokes from the soft brush.

Quan chi licked his lips, a bear hand going to one of her nipples, pinching and twisting till the weight snapped off. He smiled as Kiara went from groaning to a startled cry to a yelp as the feeling rushed back into the area.

He drew his fingers down her heated skin, coming to where her wrists were bound, he snapped them off. Causing a chain reaction that loosened the entire rig, the ropes falling from her body and she 'fell' with her entire weight on the horse. 

Kiara cried out, writhing, her fatigued muscles singing in relief but her vulva and clit crying in sharp agony.

Quan chi grabbed her by her fair, pulling her from the horse and onto her knees on the floor in front of him, her back to him.

He hitched her forward as he entered her without a word, pushing her upper body down. He managed to ger her side ways enough to lift one of her legs up to his shoulder, enabling him to stroke longer and deeper into her.

Kiara snapped her teeth together as Quan chi thrusted into her in a steady pace. She moaned, head burring in her bicep, fingers clawing the smooth floor for perches, but finding none.

 

Eventually he had her repositioned on her back, one leg still over his shoulder, he other hand moving where they were joined, spreading her tender lips open and teasing the swollen clit till she bucked, crying out.

Her hands manipulating her breasts, the weight still clamped onto the one nipple. She took the weight into her mouth, looking Quan chi in the eye as she pulled it off.

The clamp snapped off and Kiara flinched, hissing at the sting. She turned her head to spit the weight out, turning back to look Quan chi in the eye as he fucked her.

Quan chi gasped, pitching forward as he continued to move, his mouth taking hers as he shifted the leg off his shoulder, drawing her up into his lap.

 

Ever the opportunist, Kira took advantage of the position to push Quan chi down, her fingers digging into his upper arms as she gave a playful growl.

She mouthed the palm of one of his hands, drawing the fingers into her mouth, sucking on each of them individually. She drew her body up, then dropped back down. Riding Quan chi mercilessly from base to tip and back at a quickening pace. 

Quan chi bared his teeth, the hand not being sucked on gripping Kiara's ass hard. 

He sat up, pushing Kiara back down. They rolled for a moment, ending with Quan chi back on top, still inside her.

He pinned her wrists over her head, smirking as she growled. He shifted his hips, hitting a spot inside her that had her groaning, her body clenching. 

He mouthed her neck, biting her lower lip, pulling before claiming her entire mouth in a possessive kiss.

Quan chi's hand snaked down to her chest to tweak those still sore nipples. 

Kiara bit his mouth for his efforts, but he didn't stop.

She squeezed his waist with her legs, close to orgasm but needing that one bit to push her over.

Quan chi shifted again, prying her legs from around his hip to lift one over his shoulder, his fingers digging into her calf.

His other hand he moved down to cup Kira's face, finger and thumb probing her lips. She opened her mouth and sucked on his offered fingers with a moan.

Her body tightening as her orgasm built up, peaked and released, her mind and body riding the pleasure wave as it pulsed through her.

Quan chi felt Kiara's orgasm release which caused him to pitch forward into his own release. He gripped her leg, hard, leaving the marks of his fingers in her calf.

He came inside her, crying out as the release hit him. Kiara moaned in pleasure as she writhed.

Quan chi released her leg, withdrawing his hand and pulling out of her. Standing up, he walked a bit away, giving himself space to normalize his breathing. 

Kiara rolled onto her stomach, watching him.

Once his breathing normalized, Quan chi looked over at Kiara. She gave him a slow sated smile, licking her lips.

 

He returned the smile.


	14. THE GIRL UNDER YOU, GUY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New room.
> 
> Coming closer to the end.

Quan chi gritted his teeth. The Netherrealm war did not go as intended. He not only lost Scorpion, but two others of his most faithful revenant, Sub-Zero and Jackson Briggs. He even had to abandon his fortress. He could feel his powers weakening even more so. He could no longer summon portals to travel, having to use conventional means of the demon horses to travel. 

He stared at the mirror in his hand, pondering his options and calculating the gains against the risks. 

Familiar hands snaked around his waist to caress his bare chest as Kiara pressed her body close to his.

"Rough couple of days?" she asked. 

Quan chi shrugged out of her embrace to face her.

"What do you want, Kiara?" he asked.

She shrugged, "You called, I came. I can leave if you wish...."

"My powers are drained, I can not move as freely as I did."

"And you lost your fortress, having to regroup out here," Kiara waved her hand. 

There was a pause between them, an unspoken question.

Kiara shook her head, "I am not getting involved directly or indirectly. The price would be too high, and I like you as you are."

"Even as I weaken?"" Quan chi laughed bitterly.

"It's your body and stamina I want, Kiara reminded him.

"As you keep telling me," he leered.

Kiara returned the leer, running her hands up and down her body. "Oh, like you haven't been enjoying it."

Hummm," he stepped closer, "Where? Not here."

She grinned, hooking the fingers of her hand into his pants, taking the hand size mirror he used to call her from his other hand.

She blew on the glass and flicked it in the air, so it spun. 

A curtain of fire and lava draped down, and she led him through it.

Quan chi's lips parted in slight wonder.

It was a different "room". This one more minimalistic with a natural Netherrealm and fire motif. The "bed" a curtain of spider-web looking fire with plush pillows in the center. 

There were chains hanging in clusters and a saw horse off to the side.   
Quan chi licked his lips.

Kiara turned around, her hand reaching into his pants while the other one opened them as she went to her knees, taking him in her mouth.

Quan chi couldn't help the quiet moan escaping his lips as he looked down, see her working him with her mouth. He gripped her shoulders, his hips moving to the pace she had set. Quick and eager.

One of her hands gripped the base of his shaft while her other undid her top. Her breasts moving freely.

Releasing her grip on his shaft, both her hands ran over her chest, squeezing them and cupping them, trapping his shaft between them.

Quan chi hissed as he felt her press the tip of her tongue piercing against the slit of his shaft. 

His hand went to the back of her head, pulling her off him with a wet pop.

He half dragged, half lead her to the "bed", tossing her to it.

She came to a stop at the edge. Laughing, looking over her shoulder. 

He moved her skirt out of his way, hitching her forward and entering her with a growl.

"Yessss...." Kiara hissed, jerking her arms. Quan chi held both firmly behind her, pushing her more up on to the hammock web like bed.

He released her arms, grabbing one of her legs as he pulled out enough to flip her over on her back on to the bed, holding both her legs over his shoulders as he re-entered longer and deeper. 

Kiara threw her head back, crying out. Power rolling off her and into him in waves. 

Quan chi shouted, gripping her harder. While he knew any power he received from her would not last long, at the moment he felt powerful, normal. 

Kiara writhed under him, clenching her muscles deliciously. He released her legs to spread her labia where they were joined as that always got a rise out of her and to tease her clit with his thumb and fingers.

Kiara all but screamed, sitting up as best as she could. Catching Quan chis' face in her hands, she swooped in with a growl and kissed him.

The power almost becoming too much, too intense but Quan chi rode it out hungrily.

Kiara released his mouth, throwing her head back and snapping her teeth together as she came. 

Quan chi growled, the intensity he was feeling peeking as Kiara's body clenched and spasmed around him. He thrusted deeper with a slight twist before giving in to his release.

He sagged on top of her feeling deliciously drained while briefly empowered.

Kiara stroked his head as it lay between her breasts, kissing him softly.

"I can't restore you or sustain you," she said quietly. "Not without taking in a way that would eventually destroy you."

"I've survived such things before," Quan chi responded.  
Kiara laughed, "From lesser who thought they were you equal, even your superior. You've never tangled with a Black Blood before, Sorcerer, and we eat demons like you without any effort."

Quan chi recalled the time he saw the aftermath of her killing a supposed god and said nothing.

He stood up, removing himself from her body, striating himself up. "I should go," he said.

"Humm," was all Kiara said, laying back more, spread out and looking well fucked.

"You know the way out," she said.

He turned to go, Kiara continued to speak, "The mirror is charged, it won't cost you anything to use it. Just call and," she made a flicking motion with her wrist," and the curtain will open."

Quan chi looked back, eyes looking over the new "room" once more, "I like the new room," he said as he left.

Kiara laughed.


	15. LET ME BE THE GIRL UNDER YOU THAT MAKES YOU CRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He almost cried....

Kiara's legs were spread wide, her arms bound over her head on the lava-web like 'bed', Quan chi's arms braced on either side of her as he methodically thrusted into her. 

Kiara arched and writhed, held down and in place she her movements were painfully limited. She clenched her muscles, trying to get Quan chi to break. 

Quan chi pitched forward, his rhythm faltering as Kiara moved her hips against him while clenching those inner muscles of hers. Delicious, and distracting.

He took one of her breasts in hand, mouthing and sucking the tip before giving it a sharp bite.  
It did as he had wanted, Kiara's muscles let go enough for him to move in her uninterrupted. 

He did the same to her other breast. 

Then he took both, one in each hand, squeezing and running his thumbs over the harden nipples.

Kiara arched, gasping, pulling on the restraints harder. 

She wrapped her legs around Quan chi's hips, lifting to a bridge pose as he kept moving. 

Quan chi buckled, his head dropping to her chest, hands releasing her breasts to snake up her arms and grab her wrists, undoing the restraints.

Kiara relaxed enough to pull the Sorcerer down, before rolling so he was laying back on the edge, hands gripping her ass as she rode him.

She moaned, shifting her legs which did delicious things to the pressure and intensity they were both feeling. 

Quan chi gritted his teeth, not ready to let go just yet, digging his fingers into her ass as he held on.

Kiara arched back into an intense camel pose, almost reaching down to Quan chi's knees.

She snaked back up, shifting her legs again.

Gripping Quan chi's shoulders she opened her legs just enough while grinding against him. 

Quan chi gasped, falling back on the hammock styled bed more. 

Kiara smiled, showing her teeth, unwrapping her legs from his hips, pull/pushing him out in the process with a slick wet sound.

Quan chi made a sound of protest, 

"What?" Kiara asked crawling up beside him.

Quan chi showed his teeth as he ground out, "I. Wasn't. Finished."

Kiara laughed, cupping his balls and squeezing, "I hadn't noticed," she said sarcastically.

Quan chi closed his eyes, pressing himself into her hand. Her fingers already driving him mad as she drummed the base of his still very hard shaft.

She pressed her thumb on the base as she gave him another squeeze, "Tell me you don't like this," she challenged.

"No," Quan chi said, breathing hard. He opened his eyes to stare her down, "But my time here is limited."

"True," she admitted, giving his shaft a few light strokes, circling the swollen glands with a fingertip.

"You're just so damn sexy," she breathed.

She caught his mouth in a kiss as she moved back over him.

He returned the kiss hungrily, grabbing her hips and shifting her so he could penetrate her in one hard thrust.

Kiara threw her head back, crying out. 

He gave a few more long deep thrusts before flipping them over, so he was on top. His arms braced on either side of her head, fingers clinching the web-like ropes of the bed. 

He drove into her, hard and fast. 

Kiara urged him on, hands working their way up his chest to his back, down to his hips.

Quan chi's pace faltered for a fraction, his release building and wanting out.

He held it back for as long as he could, bucking forward, dropping his head and crying out as his release pulsed through his body and into hers.

Kiara arched under him, finger nails biting into his flesh as she came just as hard.

He gave her a last few lazy strokes as he pulled out and rolled off her, spent. He sat up on the bed's edge, getting his breath back under control. Feeling the renewed power pulse through him, knowing it wouldn't last.

Kiara's hands snaked up his chest, nipping at the side of his head before it turned into a kiss.

Quan chi returned the kiss.

When it was over he stood up, fixing what was left of his cloths. Fortunately for both of them he hadn't been wearing much. 

'I must go," he said, glancing over his shoulder.

Kira smiled, laying on her side with her fingers working herself between her legs already.

"Till next time, Sorcerer."


	16. Get On Top of Me

Kiara licked and nipped Quan chi's chest as her hand expertly squeezed and manipulated his balls and shaft. 

"Gods, you are sexy when you let me do this," she murmured against his chest as she continued to work him.

Quan chi grunted an acknowledgement, too busy focusing on harvesting the energy that was saturating the room to speak at the moment. The physical sensations only heightened their potency. 

Kiara's mouth began to move lower, licking and nipping his abdomen, and lower till it was her mouth and hands both manipulating and sucking between his legs.

He murmured encouragement, his hips moving at the pace she set as she took him fully into her mouth, her hands still working the base and his balls. Squeezing him with a hard pressure that she knew he liked.

His hands gripping her shoulders as she sucked him down and up from base to tip and back.

He gritted his teeth as he felt the tension grow in his belly, finally pushing her off him. His shaft making a wet popping as he pulled out of her hungry, eager mouth. 

Kiara keened a protest as he held her off him. Turning to take his fingers in her mouth to refill the emptiness. 

Quan chi chuckled at her eagerness, his fingers of one hand playing with her mouth while his other hand cupped her face. 

She went through these periods of oral fixation where she couldn't seem to get enough which was often followed by an insatiable albeit creative drive for penetration. He had long picked up the pattern, though the meaning, if any, and the cause was unknown to him.

Speaking of penetration.... Quan chi emitted a low growl as he drew Kiara up, kissing her neck, positioning her under him. His fingers of the one hand still working her mouth as she squirmed, legs opening slightly for him.

He positioned himself over her, taking one of her legs over his shoulder as he glided his shaft between her slick, wet thighs to her hot, wet and flushed opening.

He took a moment to enjoy the feel of himself rubbing between her legs, his free hand manipulating her swollen, wet lips causing Kiara to shudder and squirm. 

Quan chi pushed two fingers inside her, stroking in a 'come here' motion, thumb pressing her hard, swelled clit.

Kiara made a sound of impatient, her hips jerking, muscles clenching and teeth nipping the fingers still in her mouth.

Quan chi's teeth flashed in a sadistic smile as he took his had out of Kira's mouth, gripping her throat as his hand between her legs repeated the stroking and pressing, working her up into a frenzy.

Her hands gripped the wrist and arm of the hand holding her neck as she pushed against him, growling threateningly but with little effect as her hips moved at the pace set by his hand.

Her murmured words of encouragement were peppered with threats of retribution and words cursing his heritage and supposed birth, much to Quan chi's amusement.

When she came a third time from the manipulations of his hand and fingers, he withdrew, the tip of his hard shaft taking the place of his hand.

"Yes," Kiara breathed, "yes, yes, yes.....gods yeeessss...." she cried out as he slowly penetrated her.

"Get on top of me," she murmured, arching up on her shoulders, 

"Come inside me..." her nails dug into his back, making Quan chi hiss in pain-filled pleasure as he thrusted into her.

Kiara groaned, her head turning side to side as Quan chi rode her expertly, taking both her legs over his shoulders, driving her up on her shoulders.

He shifted one leg off his shoulder, getting her on her side to change the angle of his thrusts.

Kiara keened, the angle hitting different spots inside her, enabling her to watch where they were physically joined. Her hand going down to work her clit as she watched Quan chi's shaft penetrate her over and over, working her up to come a fourth time.

Quan chi took her had away from her clit, dropping her other leg off his shoulder so she was once more flat on her back, denying her a fourth release. He pinned the one hand to her side, catching the hand that had come up to slap him, pinning that hand above her head.

He grinned sadistically down at her, holding her in place and in a state of edged frustration.

Kiara all but screamed, bucking her hips, his legs keeping hers pinned open. 

She undulated her hips and her lower muscles, gripping him tightly and then releasing. Timing it to his thrusts.

Quan chi fell forward on her, moaning, arching up as his release swelled within him.

He released her hands, gripping her hips as he held off just a little bit longer to prolong the pleasure.

Kiara reached around, gripping his hips and dragging her nails up his back then back down, drawing blood.

Quan chi cried out, thrusting into her one more time as he came.

Kiara's cries mixed with his as she came, her hand going right back to her clit the moment it had been released.

Quan chi bent over her, the pleasure still pulsing through his body as he pushed himself against her body, taunt, before relaxing, laying on top of her.

Kiara half heartily slapped his back, gently pushing him to roll off her.

He lay there beside her for a moment, working on normalizing his breathing. 

Kiara sat up on the edge of the hammock styled bed, looking over her shoulder at Quan chi she laughed.

"Was it good for you?"

Quan chi stretched his arms over his head, murmuring an affirmative.


End file.
